In instances in which alternative fuels with low cetane ratings, such as hydrogen, methane, producer gas, and fuel alcohols, are substituted for diesel fuel in engines designed for compression ignition, it is necessary to provide positive ignition to enable suitable combustion and application of such alternative fuels. Optimized application of each alternative fuel selection requires adjustment of variables such as the timing of fuel injection and ignition events along with the amount of energy that is applied to pressurize and ignite the delivered fuel. Accordingly, there is a need for fuel system hardware and methods to facilitate the optimization of variables associated with injection and ignition of various alternative fuels.